To love or to Hate your enermy
by EMIelfy
Summary: What if Future Rogue won the battle of the Dragons. Fairy Tail is all but obligated and the Dragon Slayers are rounded up for the new Dragon King Rogue. However it seems the Dragon King is in of a Queen, and Lucy has taken Rogue's interest. WARNING: Dark Themes, Use of Drugs and Alcohol and Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**To love or to hate your enemy**

_A haunt that invades my trembling eyes With a thousand boundless tears That quivers through the night_. by Musatpha Mohammed.

.

.

.

Chains. They can do many good things but just as many bad things. You can be chained to someone with a bond so unbreakable, God and only God can break it. Yet just as they chain to someone, they can chain your freedom so tightly, Death and only Death can break it.

Lucy Heartfilla stared at chains that pooled around her feet like a snake wrapped up lovingly around against its owner. She smirked at the ironic thought because she was chained next to the red haired snake lover, Cobra.

Lucy slowly lifted her gaze from the filthy floor to see the other few occupants that shared the prison vehicle with her. Starting at the very entrance of the vehicle was an extremely lifeless looking Laxus, who was bleeding profusely from a large slash cross his chest. In all honesty, things went looking great for him.

Next to him was Mirajane crying softly into his shoulder knowing that he may not survive this ordeal. That what it was like in the prison vehicle. Either you were unconscious and had life threatening wounds or you weeping for the ones that while dealing with your own.

The rest of the occupants consisted of Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, Evergreen, Wendy, Cana and the twin dragons of Sabertooth; Sting and Present Rogue.

Lucy was quickly jolted out of her thoughts as the over-crammed prison vehicle hit what seem to be a bump in the road. Soon the said vehicle slowed to a stop…

They waited, for what seem like an eternity, thinking about what will become of them once they enter the palace of the Dragon King…

The doors of the vehicle was suddenely yanked opened.

The silence of the one extremely lively Fairy Tail only became more deafening. But, all too quickly, the silence shattered as the guards rushed into the vehicle grabbing each member harshly before dragging them off the vehicle.

"NO, PLEAS-PLEASE…STOP!" Mirajane wailed as the guards dropped Laxus to the ground, "He…HE NEEDS HELP!" But she was knocked out unconscious by the guards.

One by one, the remaining members of Fairy Tail along with Cobra Sting and Present Rogue, were lined up, some being held up by the others; all expect Lucy.

Lucy blankly stared at the guards, 'had they forgotten about me… No, life not that simple' Lucy thought.

In her peripheral vision, Lucy saw the guards, still stationed outside, visibly tensed. Lucy started to shake feeling a cold presence drawing near to her.

Lucy snapped her eyes closed as she heard someone step into the vehicle. She squeezed her eyes closed, so tightly she knew it would leave dots in vision when opened, as the presence drew ever closer to her.

"You know we can open your eyes, I won't bite… well not that much anyways" said a frightening familiar voice.

Suddenly Lucy felt cold fingers play with her hair causing her eyes to open in surprise, only to stare into crimson eyes…

Rogue, (the future one) the Dragon King, leaned in closer to Lucy, almost nose to nose. The feel of his breath on Lucy's face caused to franticly tug to her chains like a fear-filled animal.

"Don't be scare now. I won't let anyone hurt my queen" Rogue whispered in the shell of Lucy's right ear.

"What", Lucy managed to say quietly, but she was sure that he heard her with his dragon's senses.

But all she got was a disapproving look from the salt and pepper head. Rogue unsheathed his Kanata and slashed through the chains that bound Lucy to the vehicle.

"W-w-what are you d-doing?" stammered Lucy.

"Taking my Queen" came her short reply. Lucy was about ask him what does he mean, but was effectively cut off when she felt his arms around her body before she was picked up bridal style.

Panic and fear was running around inside of Lucy like a storm, soon she started flailing in Rogue's grip before she started screaming for help.

"Stop screaming!" The Dragon King hissed angrily, but it only made Lucy screamed even louder than before.

Somehow, in all the screaming, Lucy heard her fellow guild-mates, her family, shouting for her, Natsu especially.

"Rogue, you bastard, let Lucy go!" screeched the pink haired dragon slayer.

Immediately after this, Rogue whispered harshly in Lucy's ear, "if you don't want one of friends to die, I strongly suggest you **shut up**". The second Rogue spat out the words, Lucy's mouth snapped shut and she fell into a doll-like figure.

Rogue did some sort of signal to one of the guards, before tying the survivors of Fairy Tail, plus Cobra, Present Rogue and Sting, to wooden steaks. He let Lucy to the ground but kept a possessive grip across her waist and held her chin in his large hand.

"Now Lucy, you going to learn what happens to those that define me" Rogue huskily whispered to the fear stricken Lucy, "GUARDS! **KILL** the blue haired solid script mage!" he yelled.

"WHAT! NO PLEASE ROGUE!" Lucy cried…

But her words went unheard…

Within seconds, Levy's body went limp with a gapping round hole in her chest. Screams tore through the air. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO".

Lucy wept like a banshee at the ultimate loss. 'no, my best friend... my sister...gone... Rogue, I swear on Levy's blood that one day I will murder you'. and with that thought Lucy turned to her captor, the new Dragon King, Future Rogue, with the World's Hatred simmering in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ultimatum

Chapter 2: Ultimatum

_'__Three weeks…Just a measly three weeks since Levy, my sister, perished at the hands of the monster that laid slumbered in this palace. The monster I now serve.'_

Lucy gently knocked on the tall, red and white doors then waited patiently for the shadow and white dragon slayer to answer. With the heavy breakfast tray feeling more like a lead weight, Lucy opened the gateway to the Dragon King's domain.

Having been used to the luxury and extravagance that Rogue likes in his suite and the rest of the palace, Lucy ventured pass the black sofa with white rimmed edges, moving across the black and white tiles to the white and crimson doors opposite the ruby coloured wine racks.

The closer Lucy got to the white gateway, deceitfully deceiving people with its pure, untainted colour, the more the celestial spirit mage felt like she was teetering over the Devil's domain, Purgatory…

Sooner than she hoped, Lucy stood before the place in the entire Dragon King's court (as Future Rogue had dubbed) she'd never been before… The king's, himself, bedroom.

Quickly knocking the doors, hoping to any higher being that Rogue would come out of his room; Lucy waited nervously. Unfortunately as no higher being heard the blond bombshell's plea, Lucy almost silently, opened the door…

There laid the most evil being in the entire universe… snugging against a pillow like it was his favourite teddy bear.

'There's something you don't see every day. A murderer mocking the innocent. I didn't even knew Evil could sleep' Lucy thought sarcastically.

Biting her pink bottom lip, she cautiously placed the breakfast tray on the bed stand while simultaneously moving the black shade to the corner of the stand. Once finished with the task, the blonde bombshell turned to the Dragon King with the hopes the smell of breakfast would arouse him wake.

Sadly not.

The spirit mage attempter to wake the salt and pepper head by calling his name quietly, "Lord Rogue…Your Majesty…". The blonde knew not to shout his name, the last time some guard did that, he ended up with a small hole through his skull.

Lucy sure as Hell didn't want that.

"Lord Rogue, wake up your breakfast is getting cold". It probably was freezing but she wasn't going to say that. Alas, waking up the monster from his slumber is no easy. Even though the Heartfilla heiress didn't want to touch the Dragon King with 10 foot pole, she knew the only way to wake him was to shake him.

Slowly, while biting her lip, Lucy placed her Fairy Tail marked hand onto the sleeping dragonslayer shoulder. Before she could even take another breath, Lucy was squashed into the bed with a muscular body as a cover.

While her mind was still trying to get its head around what just happened, her curvy body was already fighting and screaming to remove the body from on top of her.

Suddenly the spirit mage pinned down to the white and black bed and her mouth gagged. Hovering above Lucy like a predator to its prey, was Future Rogue. The blonde bombshell tried to free herself. Tears stinging the corners of her honey brown eyes, the spirit mage kept fighting against whatever was holding her down. She couldn't let Future Rogue assault her.

The said man merely watched in amusement as the blonde below him struggled and fight with everything physical thing she had. The Dragon King liked the way she looked tangled in his shadow bindings. Like an angel falling to the dark side. Absolutely breath-taking, to him.

"If you keep on fighting, we might have to say "farewell" to Mirajane" Future Rogue said playfully, a teasing smile aligning his smooth lips. The Heartfilla Heiress immediately stilled. Her big doe eyes were being pierced by crimson silted eyes. How she hated this man. No monster.

"Naughty, Naughty Lucy~", the salt and pepper sang, "If you wanted to come into my bed… You should have asked", the monster said that last part in a hushed tone. It was like it was some dirty secret that she told him. It was her worst nightmare.

The blonde shook her head and whispered her response, "I would **never** want to be in your bed in any way or form". Her words laced and stuffed in a venom that even Cobra wouldn't dare drink. Lucy didn't dare look away from her sister's murderer, she wanted, with every fibre of her entire being, to make sure he knew just how much she despise him. 'Oh... How much I loathe this man. No. Monster.'

The Dragon King's smirked widen as he nuzzled his nose against Lucy's slender neck. Her breaths caught in her chest as she felt the hot warm, coming from the dark Rogue nose, glide down her shoulder and into the fabric of her uniform. "Your mind tells you no~. Yet your body tells you yes~." Large manly hands travels along the spirit mage's body. The shadows danced erotically on pale skin.

"Say that you want me Lucy"

Despite her ever growing hatred for her sister's murderer, Lucy's body started to tingled with pleasure. A small moan ripped through her throat when hand began to massage her gigantic breast.

"Rogue" she cried. The said man looked up at his captive, he didn't expect to start moaning his name so easily. "Please… **STOP!** Just leave me alone please."

Fear caused her pupils to contract. It caused her breaths to be uneven. Her trembling body and high pitched were not because she was turned on. No that was Fear's doing.

As much as Future Rogue wanted her, he didn't her fighting and screaming or frozen as a china doll while he claimed as his. Releasing a heavy sigh, the salt and pepper head sat up and release his shadow hold on the spirit mage. Lucy's trembling didn't cease. She curled her body like a child would do after they had a nightmare.

"Tonight" the King said. The blonde stop shaking, her face marred with confusion. "Tonight I will claim you as my own."

"Why would I do that? Why would I ever want to even come here willingly? You stole all of our free-"

"Poor Mira and Erza I guess their deaths are now inevitable." That shut up the Heartfilla heiress. Rogue continued "Maybe I should add Gray to the execution list. I know a few men have that itch. I could send Wendy there. Here I was thinking that Fairy Tail was a massive family that watched out for each oth-"

"Don't hurt them please!" the blonde pleaded. She couldn't take it if another family died. Laxus barely survived after the wounds Zirconis inflicted on him. She even couldn't take it if he died. He like her big brother to her.

"I won't hurt them unless you decided not take me up on my offer. Only fate knows what I have in store for them"

Just as the Dragon King was about to get up from his bed to do his daily routine, an insignia marked hand hesitatingly touched his bare back. He looked back to the celestial spirit mage, her beautiful eyes shadowed by her blonde bangs. "I understand why you would want me. Haven't you terrorize me another?"

Lucy felt the tears sting her eyes once more. She bit her pink lip; she couldn't satisfy Rogue by making herself cry in front of him.

A scarred hand rubbed the top of the blonde head while his other arm wrapped itself around the spirit mage's shoulder and pulled the seventeen year old into his muscular chest. Lucy didn't fight back, she couldn't risk her family's lives.

Rogue held his prize in his arms and smelled her alluring scent. "I want you Lucy. Be my maid, my mate and my Queen." Lucy stared up at Future Rogue with astonishment. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I want you by my side for all eternity. I want to see you plumped with my child and be there to witness it."

"Why? You killed Levy so why would you want me?"

"I love you. That all the reason I need, isn't it?"

Shocked. Stunned. Surprised. Words couldn't even begin to describe how Lucy felt at the precise moment. Her chocolate honey eyes were widen and her jaw hanging open like a yawning hippo.

A soft tender kiss was placed on her nose as to show affection. The salt and pepper head continued to observe Lucy's eyes. A smirk lifted his lip, he then whispered "Go and finish your duties. It's the last time you have to do them."

...

Playing with the black head of hair that rested on her chest, Lucy Heartfilla asked "so what do I do Rogue?"

The present shadow dragon slayer didn't response to the question he just simply continue to rest on Lucy's well-endowed chest. The said woman sighed into his raven hair and started to massage his head. Rogue Cheney relaxed into Lucy's body comfortably.

The spirit mage felt comfortable around Rogue. He was completely opposite to his counterpart. Future Rogue was arrogant, selfish and didn't care who he hurt were as Present Rogue was quiet, almost timid and was careful around everyone who came into his path. The blonde knew Present Rogue wasn't like this prior to the Dragon King's takeover.

Sure, he may have a bit arrogant but he still was reserved and emotionless. Now it rare to walk into his room and he wasn't crying. Back then he was also kind. He didn't laugh like the rest of Sabertooth when Minerva beat her within an inch at the Grand Magic Games.

Maybe then when Future Rogue fell for her…

"Rogue" she began "Do you like me?"

Arching an eyebrow, the ravenette turned his carer.

"Don't look at me like that Rogue. I mean do you like me in a…" the words got stuck in her throat and Rogue just stared blankly at her. Deciding to be more like Erza (straight forward), she continued "Do you have a crush on me?"

The reaction was instantaneous. The shadow dragon slayer tensed his body before ripping himself out of the blonde and onto the other side of the bed. 'I didn't expect that'.

"Well Rogue?"

The Heartfilla heiress slowly reached for the man. She didn't want him to regress back to his original self three weeks ago. Muted and teary. "You don't have to answer my question if you don't want to."

Lucy wrapped her arms around his well-built frame then pulled him into a motherly embrace. The shadow dragon slayer yanked her closer to his body, "…I…I" he stammered.

"Don't force yourself, okay?" she said warmly.

Present Rogue didn't know how to tell her. 'I do have a crush on her. Maybe a little more. Now I know that 'that' doesn't disappear thanks to my future self…When did I become such a monster?'

Doing what he thought best, the ravenette cupped the spirit mage's face in his large hands. Lucy looked thoroughly confused by his actions. Finally building up courage, Rogue pressed his lips and Lucy's.

The kiss was short as Rogue pulled back early. Then he pressed his surprising soft lips back to her pale pink lips. His lips caressing hers, Lucy tightened her grip on the back of the dragon slayer's black tight shirt. A firm tongue swiped across her bottom lip, the blonde opened her mouth allowing the ravenette entry. His eager tongue finding hers in an intense tango of dominance. Rogue couldn't get enough of Lucy, she tasted and felt too good to even comprehend letting her go

Sadly the need of oxygen was becoming too great, so the pair broke apart to catch their breaths. The Heartfilla heiress turned to look at the alarm clock to find it was almost time for lunch. Time to face Future Rogue.

While breathing harshly, the shadow dragon slayer said "Future Rogue said you would have anything you wanted. Tell him you want your friends to have better accommodation. Don't let him just take what is precious, you take something back from him as well. Even if it is the smallest thing."

'_To avenge Levy, I have to survive. I have to protect what remains of Fairy Tail and the other dragon slayers. Even if I have to sell my soul to that monster, I will eventually destroy Future Rogue.'_

_..._

"You're late."

He just simply said it. As if he was bored.

"I'll do it."

"Do what exactly. Save a few of your friends or protect your pride. Your virtue."

"I will become your mate and Queen."

He smirked. Amusement dancing like flames in his red silted eye.

She stood before him. Not like a prey before its predator. A Queen addressing her King.

"You said I could have anything."

"I don't like repeating myself, but yes I said

You could have anything"

"As your ultimatum dictates, I will sacrifice myself so my friends can live."

"That's not what you wanted to say though."

Could he smell her hesitance?

Right now, with a wide smirk and a red eye, Future Rogue looked every bit of the demon Lucy painted him to be.

"I want my friends, Cobra and Sting to have better rooms, food heck even better clothes. I also want my celestial spirit keys back."

The red eyed demon release a maniac laugh.

"If I told **I** wanted your mind, heart, body and soul before I gave you what you desire. Would you?"

"I, Lucy Heartfilla, give you may mind, heart, body and soul. And I do so without second thought."

The dark Rogue stood in front of her within a blink of an eye. She didn't even flinch.

"You will have everything you desire my beautiful, angelic Queen."

Shadows snaked their way along the Dragon King and his new mate's skin. The King's arm joined them in snaking their way around Lucy's slim waist.

The sounds of chuckling filled the air as the pair disappeared in a flurry black darken shadows…


End file.
